


Loneliness starts to creep in

by ReconsDaughter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alone, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Loneliness, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadness, after good omens, crowley is alone, lonely, this story has a hea ending I swear, thoughts about Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReconsDaughter/pseuds/ReconsDaughter
Summary: Aziraphale is gone and Crowley starts feel the effect.





	Loneliness starts to creep in

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my best friend, she was the reason I wrote and published this!!!

Loneliness.

The feeling wasn’t new to Crowley, he had felt that quite frequently, mostly right after the fall...right after he was cast out along with Lucifer and the boys. He had felt that those first couple years on earth as well, before he had met Aziraphale.

Aziraphale.

That’s what caused his loneliness now. He had truly lost it when he saw that quaint little bookshop Aziraphale spent his days at up in flames, the dread that set in when he couldn’t find him amongst the flames. He had found himself praying, praying to a god he no longer was in good graces with he was sure, to just let him be ok...if everything else went to shit he was ok with that, as long as Aziraphale was ok.

Now those days seemed so far gone, such a truly happier time once he had found Aziraphale was ok, that he was in fact alive. 

He sat there now hoping, wishing that this wasn’t in fact his dark reality...Aziraphale was gone.

The dusty old bookshop was dark, he had pulled all the curtains to insure that, had flipped the open sign to closed and now sat slouched in his favorite chair, sitting opposite Aziraphales.

How long had it been? How long since he heard the soft tones of Aziraphales voice filling his ears. How long since they last sat down together to talk amongst the books or argue about such trivial things of the past, how long?

Days seemed to feel like nothing without him here. He could watch a whole millennia go by in a blink and not think anything of it. Without his Angel here his immortality seemed like more of a curse then anything.

The bell that hung over the door jingled, signaling Crowley that someone had entered into the shop. Hadn’t he locked that? No matter, whoever had decided to enter into his territory was going to incur his wrath, Satan himself would quiver before his anger.

Gentle footfalls echoed in the small space, they didn’t seem quick but the certainly grew closer. 

Damn. If this was a Angel he would have no time to escape before...

“Crowley, I really do wish you wouldn’t draw all the shades, it was a bugger trying to see...” What the-how could this be...this had to be a trick. Aziraphale? But how? “Are you listening to me Crowley? Honestly I-“ but before he could finish Crowley was engulfing him in a hug.

“Angel is it really you? I thought- I never thought I’d see you again” he muttered into Aziraphales neck, breathing in his scent he only squeezed him harder.

“Crowley” Aziraphales tone seemed to take on such a kinder almost bashful inflection. “I-I-“ his cute litter stammering, it was definitely his Angel. “I was only gone for a hour... we ran out of tea remember? I said do you want to go to the store or should I? And you said, I’ll wait here...”

“Yeah but an hour? Angel I could have died” Crowley moaned.

“Honestly, you are far to dramatic for your own good.” Aziraphale sighed while still returning the hug.

“But you love that about me.” He smiled kissing the Angels cheek.

“That I do” Aziraphale replies a small blush adorning his cheeks.

Sometimes the worst place you can be is in your own head, when loneliness takes over and the only thing that can really bring you out of it is the love you feel when you’re in his presence, Crowley smiled at the thought, the demons of his own mind leaving.

Love truly was magical.


End file.
